Black Ritual
by Celexs Draconia
Summary: One shot, Final battle, Harry is betrayed and decides to do something out of character.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are property of J.K. Rowling, I don't own anything, just playing in the sandbox.

A/N: This is a H/Hr one shot, there is character death. This is my first fan fiction. I have been working on a few others but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I currently don't have a Beta, so please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes that you see.

Black Ritual

Anger, hate, rage, faith, death, chaos, destruction, carelessness, tyranny, justice, pain, loss, emptiness, shocking, good, evil, enemy, ally. These words and countless others can be used to describe what happens in war.

For Harry Potter the one that is running through his mind now is shock, as he stares into the peaceful face of his best friend and fiancé Hermione Granger. He thought the curse was aimed at him but he was wrong, he never saw it coming. Who would have expected one of your closest allies to turn on you and kill the one you trust and love above all others?

"Why?" he mumbles.

"It had to be done Harry, you could not marry her you need to be tied to a pureblood witch, the people would expect no less of their savior. Besides Voldemort would have done it anyways now you can fulfill your destiny and defeat him." is the reply.

The shock vanishes instantly; it is consumed by another of the words: Rage. An emotion so powerful that people don't feel injuries, don't see anything but the thing that has enraged them. This is the emotion that is showing in his eyes when he raises his head and look into the bright blue eyes of his betrayer. The man he thought had died over a year ago, the man who was his most trusted ally, Albus Dumbledore.

"How touching, the mentor returns from the dead just to torment the pupil."

"Tom, you will not succeed today." Dumbledore says as he turns to face the Dark Lord.

"I will and I have, you did my work for me Dumbledore, the boy is useless he can't even stand. You have destroyed the Boy-Who-Lived faster and more efficiently than I thought possible. Are you ready to start your next great adventure?"

The two most powerful mages alive begin to duel; Dumbledore brandishes his wand like a whip and a line of fire streams from the end and encircles the Dark Lord. Before it can do any damage it is dispelled.

"Is that the best you can do?" Voldemort comments, as his wand slashes down then up shooting first a dark red spell and then a violent purple curse, which crash upon a silver shield that Dumbledore hold, the two spells reflect off hitting two approaching Death Eaters tearing one into pieces and turning the second into a fine red mist.

Behind the two dueling wizards the boy they both ignored looks down at her face once again and sadness overwhelms him. "_It is Dumbledore's fault, he will pay they all will pay." _He thinks to himself. The anger starts to build becoming rage once again; he releases his control on his magic it starts to pulse and stretch, breaking bindings that were placed on him the night his parents died. He stands and moves towards the light show that is the two battling mages. A look of determination fills his eyes. Death Eaters fire spells at him by the dozens, he just raises his wand and the incoming spells reflect back at thecasters, most of them faster than the Death Eater can react.

"ENOUGH!"

The two combatants stop and turn towards the voice. "The old man is mine Riddle, back out of this fight he will die by my hand not yours." Harry states calmly.

"Harry…my bo…." Dumbledore starts but is cut off.

"I am not your boy; I trusted you and you killed the only thing that I had worth fighting for. You will pay the entire wizarding world will pay. Mors Mortis!" A sickly black band of lightning flashed between Harry's outstretched hand and The Headmaster's chest so fast that the old man had no time to react.

Dumbledore's entire body is shrouded in the lightning. "You will suffer for your deeds Albus Dumbledore. You had no right to say meddle in my life. You will go down in History as the man who cost the magical populace its freedom." Harry said as he released the spell. "You live to see the consequences of your actions here today and then you will die." He turned to face Voldemort and dropped his hands.

"Avada Ke.…"

"WAIT. I am not going to fight you." Harry shouted.

"You aren't going to fight me? And why is that Potter?"

"I have nothing left to give these people. They have praised me one day and vilified me the next. That bastard took the only thing that mattered to me no more than ten minutes ago. I have an offer for you that you just might like to hear."

"I'm listening, speak quickly."

"When I was planning on killing you I had to look up rituals to destroy your soul fragments." At Voldemort's shocked look Harry continued. "Yes I know about them The diary, Slytherin's Ring, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Nagini your familiar, and one other that you made by mistake and don't know about."

After calming his thought Voldemort knew the boy was telling the truth. "What is the Finial one?"

"Me, it happened when you failed to kill me on Halloween in eighty-one. Now do you want to hear my offer or not?"

"Proceed."

"I was looking for a ritual to remove the soul fragment from my body and to transfer it to something else so that I could destroy it, I found a ritual but I wasn't willing to pay the price at the time."

"Why not, what was the price?" Riddle questioned, his curiosity piqued.

"My magic, it would transfer with the ritual leaving me enough for one final spell to destroy the Horcrux. I would not have been able to fight and kill you after doing the ritual. So my offer is this: I will participate in this ritual and give you back your soul piece, and then use my final magic to leave this place forever. So do you accept?"

"Harry you must not do this, you are willing to doom the world over a mudblood?"

Harry gave a mirthless chuckle. "Yes old man I am willing to damn this world for Hermione, she was the only thing worth living for. We were set to be married in two days, my family is gone all of it, thanks to you. Oh I forgot this ritual will make you immortal because you will have two separate pieces of soul in you, it won't fuse them together. So do you accept?"

"I accept."

"Good we need to move inside the castle to the Room of Requirement, it will make drawing the ritual circle much easier. Oh and can you have a couple of your minions bring the Headmaster he needs to see this?" Harry stated as he moved towards the castle.

Once they reached the seventh floor Harry paced back and forth three times creating the ritual circles that would be required.

"Only you, the old man and I are going to be able to stay in the room." Harry said as he opened the door. "Put the old man in that circle and then you stand in that one and I will stand in the center of the larger one and complete the ritual. The ritual has been translated into Arabic from the Ancient Egyptian that it was originally written in."

Once everyone was in place Harry began his chant. "نقل هذا جزء من روح هذه الهيئة على تلك السفينة بحيث يمكن تدميره ، واستخدام السحر بلدي الى السلطة هذا النقل." (Transfer this soul fragment from this body to that vessel so that it may be destroyed, use my magic to power this transfer.) A red glow centered on the scar on Harry's forehead and as he continued to chant the phrase over and over it began to pulse and slowly draw away from him and towards Voldemort. The ritual took twenty five minutes to complete, once he finished chanting he dropped to his knees gasping for air.

"It is time for me to keep up my end of the deal, after I cast this spell you will never have to deal with me again." Harry said looking up into the Dark Lords eyes. Pointing his own wand at his head he incanted, "Avada Kedavra." and crumpled to the ground dead. Voldemort looked down at the body of his enemy and then over to Dumbledore.

"You really were a fool old man, hiding your own beliefs behind a mask of a genial grandfather, you deserved everything you got. Enjoy your last moments of life knowing that you brought around my ascension." With that Voldemort walked out of the Room of Requirement and through the halls of the once great Hogwarts.

_Fin_

A/N Well there it is, I had to get this idea out of my head, and it has been bothering me for weeks. Please read and Review.


End file.
